Mal de tête
by Veratimmie
Summary: Remus se réveille avec un mal de crâne terrible.... Essai de slash RLSB... Complète.
1. Début de soirée

Disclamer : well, tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR....  
  
Voilà un essai de slash Sirius/Remus. J'espère que ça vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review. Ca me fera d'autant plus plaisir que c'est très différent de mes autres histoires....  
  
C'est écrit sous la forme présent/flash back....  
  
**************  
  
Ma tête me faisait mal. J'avais du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Il me semblait que ce serait un effort insurmontable que de le faire, alors je les laissais fermés. Comment en étais-je arrivé là ? Je fis un gros effort de mémoire.  
  
***************  
  
C'était une trouvaille de Lily. Enfin, plus exactement, une de ses amies qui lui avait conseillé ce petit restaurant indien. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas très grand. Une grande table était occupée par un groupe d'une dizaine de personne et deux petites, dans le fond, par deux couples. Il restait quelques tables, que le garçon, un bel hindou très brun vêtu d'une longue chemise blanche, mit bout à bout pour nous accueillir.  
  
Nous étions 6 ce soir : James et Lily, Peter et Mary, Sirius et moi. Nous nous étions réunis pour fêter notre première année après Poudlard. Une idée de Peter...Et pour le fêter, un apéro s'imposait. Le garçon nous proposa un mélange indou, avec du sirop de fruit, mais aussi je-ne-sais-plus-quoi comme alcool. A en croire Sirius et James, qui avait plus l'habitude que moi de boire de l'alcool, ça n'était pas trop fort.  
  
**************  
  
Je me rappelais de l'apéro. Effectivement, ce n'était pas trop fort. Après un premier verre, et avant que les entrées ne soient servies, quelqu'un, avait recommandé une tournée. A ce moment de mes réflexions, je sentis une main se poser sur ma poitrine. Par Merlin ! Il y avait quelqu'un dans mon lit !  
  
Je n'eus plus du tout envie d'ouvrir les yeux.... Une grosse bouffée d'angoisse m'oppressa. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait hier soir ?  
  
**************  
  
Nous avions eu du mal à terminer nos plats. La cuisine était excellente, et les parts copieuses. Je passais une bonne soirée. D'autant que pour une fois, Lily ne s'était pas crue obligée d'inviter des copines pour nous tenir compagnie, à Sirius et moi. Ce genre de chose n'était sans doute pas pour déplaire à Sirius, qui ne sortait pas plus d'une fois avec la même fille, mais j'avoue que ça ne m'amusait guère. Je ne l'avais dit à personne, mais j'étais plus sensible au charme des garçons. Et plus encore, j'étais amoureux, mais ça, ça ne regardait que moi. D'autant que c'était l'un d'eux, et que cela durait depuis longtemps, si longtemps que je ne savais même plus depuis quand...  
  
Le garçon revint prendre la commande des desserts. Sirius en profita pour demander un alcool fort. Il fut aussitôt suivi de James, puis de Peter, et ils insistèrent pour que j'en prenne un avec eux.  
  
C'était vraiment fort, avec un arrière goût de fruits pas désagréable.  
  
Peter et Mary en profitèrent pour nous annoncer leurs fiançailles. Cela faisait deux ans maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, et ils faisaient un gentil petit couple. Mais après les félicitations d'usage, vint l'éternelle question sur ma vie amoureuse. Je détestais ça.  
  
-Allez, insista James, raconte !  
  
-je n'ai rien à raconter... » Je tenais mon verre dans les mains, observant avec attention une goutte qui tournoyait au fond. Mais l'alcool aidant, je sentis mes joues devenir un peu plus rouges...  
  
-Oh oh ! s'empressa de rajouter Peter. Tu ne nous cacherais pas quelque chose ?  
  
-Ou quelqu'une ? glissa Mary.  
  
Je serrais les lèvres, m'efforçant de faire tourner la goutte un peu plus vite...  
  
-Notre Moony serait-il amoureux ? demanda alors Sirius.  
  
Et merde, oui, j'étais amoureux, mais non, je ne leur dirai pas. Je ne pouvais pas leur dire...Quoique cela aurait pu être drôle....Cette pensée m'arracha un sourire...  
  
-Bien vu, Padfoot ! dit James en riant.  
  
-Et quand est-ce que tu nous la présente, demanda Lily ?  
  
Ils ne pouvaient pas me laisser tranquille ? Et c'est alors que je trouvais le moyen de dévier leur attention :  
  
-Mais toi, Sirius, tu es encore tout seul ?  
  
James se mit à rire :  
  
-Mais lui, c'est encore un enfant !!! Il n'est pas prêt à s'investir, n'est- ce pas, mon Padfoot ?  
  
Sirius répondit en riant à son tour :  
  
-Moi, je m'amuse encore... J'ai le temps, non ?  
  
Il me lança un regard ironique. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'interprétais toujours ce genre d'attitude de façon très négative...Si seulement il savait...Je poussais un soupir.  
  
****************  
  
Je me rappelais bien de ce moment. Comme souvent quand on abordait ce sujet, une grande solitude m'envahissait...  
  
La main était toujours là. Je mis mon bras sur mes yeux. Il fallait que je me rappelle avant de découvrir qui était à côté de moi, je ne voulais pas passer pour un goujat...Déjà, loup-garou et homosexuel, c'était assez à assumer...  
  
**************** 


	2. Suite

Ils avaient fini par changer de sujet. Le garçon nous amena la note.  
  
A la sortie du restaurant, Peter et Mary nous quittèrent rapidement. James et Lily rentrèrent peu après aussi.  
  
-Tu veux venir boire un coup avec moi ? me proposa alors Sirius. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer maintenant...  
  
Après tout, je n'avais pas non plus envie de me retrouver seul dans ma petite maison, comme d'habitude, seul avec mes rêves de ...  
  
Il m'entraîna dans un club, relativement petit, dans lequel un trio de jazz se produisait. Sirius nous installa à une petite table près de l'entrée. L'endroit était très feutré, les fauteuils confortables. Sirius commanda deux verres de whisky Pur feu avant que je n'ai eu le temps de protester. Pourquoi pas, si ça pouvait noyer un peu ma vie...  
  
-Ca va, Remus ? me demanda Sirius.  
  
Je le regardais d'un air bizarre.  
  
-Bien sûr que ça va. Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'irait pas ? »Mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un soupir ironique. Je vidais mon verre. C'était fort mais j'avais l'impression que ça me faisait du bien. Je m'enfonçais davantage dans mon fauteuil. Je regardais Sirius. Comment aurai-je pu lui dire ?  
  
****************  
  
Quel idiot... Comment avais-je pu croire que l'alcool m'aurait aidé ? Enfin, dans un certain sens, oui, je suppose que sur le moment je devais me sentir plus ou moins bien... Mais ce matin, mon mal de tête était si intense que j'en doutais sérieusement. Je dis ce matin, mais je n'étais pas sûr du tout de ça. On pouvait tout aussi bien être l'après-midi. Je sentais toujours la main sur moi. Curieusement, je ne détestais pas ça...  
  
****************  
  
Les fauteuils étaient profonds et assez bas. Sur la table basse, nos deux verres vides. Les musiciens étaient bons, surtout le contrebassiste...Sirius avait rapproché son fauteuil du mien. Pour mieux voir la scène, en tout cas, je le supposais.  
  
-Pas mal, ce groupe, hein ?  
  
-oui, surtout la contrebasse... J'avais fait un effort pour répondre. L'alcool, la fumée, la fatigue certainement, tout cela me plongeait dans une torpeur béate. Et Sirius à côté de moi... Ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Il me parlait mais je n'écoutais pas. Je voulais simplement l'entendre...Je fermais les yeux.  
  
-Moony, ça va ?  
  
J'ouvrais les yeux. Sirius me regardait, vaguement inquiet.  
  
-oui oui...Je souris. Je lui parlais de musique. J'avais vu un concert de free-jazz quelques jours auparavant, et j'avais été impressionné par la prestation des musiciens. Il se détendit et je me sentais bien. Un sourire certainement idiot s'était installé sur mes lèvres.  
  
Je lui proposais un autre verre. Il accepta. Après avoir bu ce verre, je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder. Merlin ! Qu'il était beau... Ses cheveux noirs mi-longs ressemblaient à de la soie. J'aurais bien voulu les toucher... Ses yeux brillaient, comme deux diamants...Il regardait les musiciens... Je m'enfonçais un peu plus dans le fauteuil. Le moelleux des coussins dans mon dos me procurait une sorte d'extase. J'étais plus que bien.  
  
Sirius se tourna vers moi. Il sourit en me voyant. Ce sourire qui déclenchait une émotion si vive en moi...  
  
-A qui penses-tu, Remus ?  
  
-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
  
- Tu as l'air complètement dans les nuages.  
  
Je riais. Vraiment, c'était drôle. Je regardais mon verre, vide. J'avais soif.  
  
-Remus, je crois que ce n'est pas raisonnable.  
  
-Allons, laisse-moi, pour une fois !!!Est-ce que nous ne fêtons pas les fiançailles de Peter ?  
  
-Tu n'as pas habitude, et tu devrais t'arrêter là.  
  
-Oh oh ! C'est toi qui parle d'être raisonnable ???  
  
Je riais à nouveau en levant mon bras pour redemander un verre à la serveuse. Je sentais les choses peu à peu m'échapper, et en réalité, j'aimais ça. J'avais tellement du mal à supporter le quotidien, entre les lunes et le fait d'être amoureux et devoir le taire, que cette échappée me faisait du bien. Et je ne voulais pas y renoncer... Un moment de bonheur...si petit, mais que je voulais prolonger...  
  
***************  
  
Je n'aurais pas du boire autant. Il fallait que je bouge, mais mon corps me sembla de plomb. A côté de moi, je perçus un mouvement et je sentis des cheveux frôler mon épaule. Au moins, ce n'était pas un chauve !!!!Cette pensée m'arracha d'abord un sourire et aussitôt une douleur dans la tête. Oh la la, qu'est-ce que je tenais !!!  
  
***************  
  
Je vous remercie de vos reviews.  
  
J'ai lu tellement de fic sur ce couple que ça me paraissait difficile d'en rajouter une.  
  
Merci Temis, je suis contente que ça te plaise.  
  
Temis est la traductrice d'une de mes fics préférées. Allez la lire :Lovers for tonight. 


	3. Fin

Suite et fin...  
  
Désolée, pas de lemon, juste suggéré !!!!  
  
*******************  
  
Je levais mon verre aux fiançailles de notre ami. J'avais du le faire un peu fort, Sirius me regardait bizarrement, à la fois amusé et inquiet.  
  
-Remus, je crois vraiment que tu as un peu trop bu...  
  
Je le regardais fixement.  
  
-est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je bois ? Je ne le quittais pas des yeux. J'aimais ses yeux. J'avais tellement envie de lui dire...  
  
-Remus, viens, on va sortir un peu...Il m'attrapa par le bras, m'obligeant à me mettre debout. Son contact me fit frissonner. J'aurais voulu que le temps s'arrête là. Sirius m'avait entraîné dehors.  
  
Il s'arrêta pour me regarder et se mit à rire :  
  
-Remus, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça !!!  
  
L'état de grâce dans lequel j'étais ne m'avait pas encore quitté et je ris avec lui. J'aimais trop son rire et à ce moment, mes inhibitions avaient un peu relâché leur emprise sur moi. Je posais ma main sur son épaule. Et si... si j'en profitais, si je lui disais tout ce que je ressentais, depuis si longtemps... Si je lui disais combien j'aimais son rire, sa voix, son regard, sa façon d'être...Combien je l'aimais, comme James aimait Lily et Peter, Mary... De penser à nos amis me fit soudain très mal. Cétaient deux couples, deux couples « normaux », deux couples hétéros...Je retirais ma main et me détournais. Je ne voulais pas pleurer, pas là, pas devant lui...  
  
-Moony, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ? Sirius m'avait attrapé par l'épaule, me forçant à me retourner vers lui.  
  
-Rien, il n'y a rien...L'alcool maintenant m'avait totalement envahi. Je ne me sentais plus si bien. Je voulais rentrer. Sirius devait le sentir car il proposa de me raccompagner. Je repensais à James et Lily. Lily et James... Moi aussi, j'aurais voulu ne pas rentrer seul, avoir quelqu'un avec moi. Ne pas être seulement un ami qu'on raccompagne...Sirius, pourquoi tu ne m'entends pas quand je pense à toi? Il marchait à côté de moi, me tenant le bras. Si j'avais un peu de courage... Lui dire, peut-être seulement lui suggérer... Sirius, Sirius....  
  
************  
  
C'était sûrement le chemin classique quand on buvait trop : euphorie, oubli des problèmes et tristesse quand tout remontait à la surface. Je sentais encore la tristesse de ce moment. Je soupirais. Je repensais à Sirius. C'était sympa de m'avoir ramené. J'aurais eu du mal à rentrer seul... Enfin, visiblement pas seul. Pourtant, je ne me souvenais pas avoir parlé à quiconque...Sur le chemin du retour, peut-être ?  
  
***********  
  
Nous avions marché lentement. Mais j'avais du mal à retenir les larmes. Sirius parlait, mais je n'écoutais pas...Je voulais rester seul, seul avec ma douleur...C'était trop difficile de le sentir si proche...Je gardais les yeux baissés...  
  
-Moony, on est arrivé !  
  
Sirius m'appelait, je n'avais pas vu qu'on était arrivé, et je continuais d'avancer. Je fis demi-tour. Il ouvrit la porte de la maison et me poussa doucement à l'intérieur...  
  
***********  
  
Non, ça ne pouvait être....J'ouvrais les yeux. Je regardais les cheveux, bruns, un peu longs. Je ne voyais pas son visage. Je touchais les cheveux, doux, comme de...de la soie...Je refermais les yeux. Je devais encore rêver... Mais quand je les ouvrais à nouveau, les cheveux étaient toujours là. Je les écartais pour dégager son visage. Sirius... Je respirais un grand coup.  
  
Comment s'était-il retrouvé là ? Il avait beaucoup moins bu que moi. Et il n'était pas...comme moi... Il dormait comme un enfant. Je n'osais plus bouger. Si c'était un rêve, je voulais bien rêver encore longtemps....  
  
J'essayais de trouver une raison pour laquelle il était là. Je posais la main sur ma poitrine, comme si je pouvais calmer les battements de mon cœur. Et je réalisais alors que je ne portais aucun vêtement...  
  
Oh Oh ! Les choses devenaient de pire en pire...D'abord Sirius dans mon lit, et moi, nu... Et lui ? Je n'osais même pas formuler la question...  
  
Promis, je ne boirais plus...Quoique, si grâce à ça Sirius était près de moi, pourquoi pas ???  
  
Je respirais un grand coup... Ce qui eut pour effet de le faire bouger. Il se rapprocha de moi, se serrant tout contre moi. Et comme je sentais la tiédeur de son corps, je sentais aussi qu'il...ne portait pas grand- chose...Peut-être même...rien du tout ??? Je refermais les yeux. Il me manquait un bout de l'histoire d'hier...Bien sûr, on était rentré ensemble...  
  
J'en étais là de mes réflexions quand je sentis Sirius bouger à nouveau, mais avant que j'aie eu le temps d'ouvrir les yeux, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, dans un baiser furtif.  
  
J'ouvrais les yeux. Il me regardait en souriant.  
  
-Bonjour, Moony...  
  
Donc, 1) je ne rêvais pas, et 2) visiblement, il n'avait pas l'air mécontent d'être là...  
  
-Pas trop la gueule de bois, ce matin ? demanda-t-il.  
  
Je ne savais plus du tout où j'en étais.... Il me parlait comme si tout était naturel, mais pas pour moi....Il y avait encore des choses floues...Il du s'en apercevoir, car il ajouta :  
  
-Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ? Il avait l'air attristé.  
  
-Je suis désolé... J'avais à peine murmuré ces mots....J'étais troublé, troublé de le voir ennuyé...  
  
-Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de ce que tu m'as dit, ni de ce que je t'ai dit ?  
  
Il fallait que je fasse un effort... Remus, pourquoi ne te rappelles tu pas ? On est rentré ensemble, il t'a poussé à l'intérieur... et après ???Je me souviens de cette tristesse... Sirius avait du la voir...  
  
-Je vais t'aider... Sirius s'était relevé sur son avant-bras et s'était retourné vers moi.  
  
-Tu te souviens d'être rentré ?  
  
J'acquiesçais.  
  
-Mais tu n'allais pas bien. Alors, j'ai insisté jusqu'à ce que tu me le dises...  
  
Que je lui dise quoi ? Je n'osais pas poser la question tellement je me doutais de ce que j'avais pu dire...Je déteste l'alcool...  
  
Sirius insistait :  
  
-Tu sais ce que tu m'as dit ?  
  
Je laissais mon regard errer sur le plafond...  
  
-Remus, regarde moi.  
  
Je me tournais vers lui, à contre cœur.  
  
-tu sais ce que tu m'as dit ? Répéta-t-il.  
  
-Euh...que j'étais amoureux ? Malgré mes efforts pour paraître naturel, ma voix était rauque.  
  
-Oui, mais de qui ?...De sa main libre, Sirius caressait mon visage du bout des doigts. Je détournais les yeux. Je sentais mes joues virer au rouge. Non, je ne lui avais pas dit...Je n'avais pas pu lui dire...  
  
-Remus, redis le moi....Sa main avait attrapé mon menton, m'obligeant à le regarder à nouveau. Il m'embrassa sur la joue. –S'il te plait...  
  
Ma voix m'avait lâchement abandonné quand je répondis :  
  
-De toi, Sirius... et c'est un mince murmure, à peine audible qui sortit de ma gorge. Il sourit et m'embrassa sur les lèvres.  
  
Et avec la douceur de ses lèvres, me revint le souvenir. Sur le moment, je pensais avoir des divagations dues à l'alcool...  
  
-Et moi, je t'aime, Remus. Un autre baiser.  
  
-Et sais-tu ce que nous avons fait ?  
  
********************  
  
Hummmm, et si nous les laissions seuls ? 


End file.
